


that passion lights a flame in you

by ohvictor



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatlogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: Juza has a stressful test coming up. Luckily, his intrepid fanclub is here to help!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	that passion lights a flame in you

**Author's Note:**

> i looped [q to jyuu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSNUeMHSM6I) while drawing last night and this spawned in my brain. juza's fanclub is a reference to [fallen blood](https://yaycupcake.com/a3/index.php?title=Fallen_Blood/Episode_4) and has honestly made me so happy and interested since i read this story. on that note, the title is also from [fallen blood](https://yaycupcake.com/a3/index.php?title=Fallen_Blood/Episode_8), something omi says.
> 
> this takes place roughly in the current time of the jp a3 server, including references to what school year everyone is in as of act 10, so if you're eng server only, be aware of that! it also includes kumon and azami, who have _just_ reached eng server.
> 
> this reads best with the work skin enabled, so please be sure to have it on! i hope it isn't too rough on the eyes. if you'd rather hide the skin, it's still readable, just a little clunky imo.

**juza fanclub**

**9mon-baseball**

EMERGECNY MEETING! NIICHAN FANCLUB ASSEMBLE!!

**70h!Ta1**

oh!!! ASSEMBLE!!!

**muku-prince**

assemble!!!

**Sakoda**

ASSEMBLE!!!!!

**tsuzuru-writer**

I don’t remember joining this?

**9mon-baseball**

i added you to the gc because you have INSIDER NIICHAN INFO!!!

**muku-prince**

kyuuchan what’s the emergency?? ;__;

**9mon-baseball**

okay okay

**9mon-baseball**

i learned from an insider source that niichan has a big test this week

**9mon-baseball**

and that hes super nervous!!!!

**70h!Ta1**

am i the insider source?? LOL

**9mon-baseball**

yea!!

**9mon-baseball**

as a fanclub member AND niichans classmate

**9mon-baseball**

uve got the insider info ;3

**70h!Ta1**

thats true!!!!

**tsuzuru-writer**

Oh, that’s right

**tsuzuru-writer**

For stats, right

**9mon-baseball**

u have insider info too??

**9mon-baseball**

see

**9mon-baseball**

this is why u need to be in the gc

**tsuzuru-writer**

I don’t really

**tsuzuru-writer**

Isn’t Azami also in this club?

**9mon-baseball**

yea!!!

**muku-prince**

azami-kun where are you...

**70h!Ta1**

maybe he has the gc muted???

**9mon-baseball**

1 moment

**tsuzuru-writer**

Uh oh

**70h!Ta1**

LOL

**70h!Ta1**

thats not a good sound!!

**a.k.a-AZM**

hjdjhbm sdk

**70h!Ta1**

:0

**9mon-baseball**

azami secured!

**a.k.a-AZM**

Why do u even need me for this

**9mon-baseball**

we need ALL HANDS on deck!!!!

**9mon-baseball**

ur in niichans troupe so ur VERY important!!!!

**a.k.a-AZM**

So is Taichi-san

**9mon-baseball**

ALL HANDS

**9mon-baseball**

ON DECK

**Sakoda**

Ill do my best to help ! but I do have jobs 2 do!

**9mon-baseball**

thats okay sakoda-san! ill let u know if we need u :P

**a.k.a-AZM**

So he gets off easy but i dont

**9mon-baseball**

Anyway

**9mon-baseball**

niichans got a big stressful test coming up!!!

**9mon-baseball**

hes gonna need lots of moral support!!!!

**9mon-baseball**

heres my PLAN

**70h!Ta1**

hell yea! master strategist!

**9mon-baseball**

taichi-san!

**9mon-baseball**

keep an eye on niichan at school!

**70h!Ta1**

i already do that, but sure!

**9mon-baseball**

if he looks stressed........... ask him whats wrong!!

**9mon-baseball**

also

**9mon-baseball**

ask omi-san to bake him sweets as much as possible!!

**70h!Ta1**

lol got it!

**9mon-baseball**

muku!

**9mon-baseball**

send him supportive texts!!

**muku-prince**

i don’t know if i can really give jyuuchan support...

**muku-prince**

i’m not a very positive person .____.

**9mon-baseball**

yes u are!!!!!

**9mon-baseball**

but if ur worried

**9mon-baseball**

u could send him cute animal pix??

**9mon-baseball**

or pix of sweets?

**muku-prince**

that’s true... i’ll start stocking up!!

**9mon-baseball**

yay!!! :D

**9mon-baseball**

azami!

**9mon-baseball**

hold on gotta make sure he didnt mute the gc again

**70h!Ta1**

lol

**a.k.a-AZM**

IM HERE

**9mon-baseball**

azami!!

**a.k.a-AZM**

What

**9mon-baseball**

keep an eye on niichan during autumn’s practices

**9mon-baseball**

also

**9mon-baseball**

if banri-san so much as LOOKS at him the wrong way

**9mon-baseball**

or adds to his stress in ANY way

**9mon-baseball**

i want you

**9mon-baseball**

to KICK

**9mon-baseball**

HIS ASS

**a.k.a-AZM**

Im not going to fight Banri-san

**9mon-baseball**

cmon azami!!!!

**9mon-baseball**

can you at least give him a really threatening look???

**a.k.a-AZM**

I guess

**9mon-baseball**

thats good enough!!

**9mon-baseball**

sakoda-san!!

**Sakoda**

Here!

**9mon-baseball**

remain on standby in case we need u!!!!

**Sakoda**

Will do !!

**9mon-baseball**

and finally

**9mon-baseball**

tsuzuru-san!

**tsuzuru-writer**

Yes

**9mon-baseball**

ur an upperclassman

**9mon-baseball**

and SMART

**9mon-baseball**

offer to help niichan with studying!!!!!

**tsuzuru-writer**

I have my own studying to do, you know...

**tsuzuru-writer**

And a script to write...

**9mon-baseball**

this is an emergency though!!!!

**tsuzuru-writer**

I guess it’s important to help my kouhai out...

**9mon-baseball**

niichans SUPER stressed!!!

**9mon-baseball**

he needs us!!!!

**tsuzuru-writer**

He’s nearly an adult, he’ll be fine

**tsuzuru-writer**

But some extra support wouldn’t hurt

**9mon-baseball**

exactly!!!!

**9mon-baseball**

hes niichan, so of course hes gonna be fine

**9mon-baseball**

but everyone needs support sometimes

**9mon-baseball**

and especially niichan

**9mon-baseball**

doesnt always ask for help if he needs it

**9mon-baseball**

so i wanna make sure he has it!!!!

**muku-prince**

kyuuchan you’re such a good brother!!

**9mon-baseball**

its because niichan is the best brother!!!!

**a.k.a-AZM**

Is that all. Im going to mute this again

**9mon-baseball**

U CANT

**9mon-baseball**

i might have more instructions later

**9mon-baseball**

and updates

**tsuzuru-writer**

When is Juza’s test?

**9mon-baseball**

monday!!!!

**9mon-baseball**

so we have all weekend to help out

**tsuzuru-writer**

Sounds good

**70h!Ta1**

ill ask omi-kun about his baking schedule :D

**9mon-baseball**

thank U

**9mon-baseball**

also!!

**9mon-baseball**

the fanclub is always recruiting new members

**9mon-baseball**

so if u know anyone who might want to join

**9mon-baseball**

tell em to text me :3

**a.k.a-AZM**

Not even the current members want to be here

**9mon-baseball**

:(

**70h!Ta1**

i wanna be here!!!!! ill ask omi-kun :D

**9mon-baseball**

THANK U TAICHI-SAN

**70h!Ta1**

:DDDDD

**70h!Ta1 added Omi-F to the chat**

**70h!Ta1**

OMI-KUN

**Omi-F**

Hi

**Omi-F**

Juza has a test coming up?

**9mon-baseball**

yeah!!!!! hes really stressed!!!!

**9mon-baseball**

can u bake him something special??

**Omi-F**

Well, I do have to run to the store later, so I can pick up some supplies

**Omi-F**

Any ideas?

**muku-prince**

i’m making a pinterest board!!

**Omi-F**

Nice

**muku-prince**

i’ll send you the link :)

**Omi-F**

Thanks!

**muku-prince**

^^

**9mon-baseball**

everyone... u have ur missions

**9mon-baseball**

MEETING......... ADJOURNED

**70h!Ta1**

thank u kyuchan for ur hard work!!!

**muku-prince**

jyuuchan is lucky to have a brother like you, kyuuchan!

**tsuzuru-writer**

I have homework to do...

* * *

**10hyodo.**

**70h!Ta1**

hey juza-san

**70h!Ta1**

no reason just wondering but have u been craving any particular sweets lately

**10hyodo.**

No reason...?

**10hyodo.**

Maybe taiyaki...

**10hyodo.**

There’s a place I pass by on the way to campus that sells it

**10hyodo.**

Or manjuu

**70h!Ta1**

wanna get taiyaki tomorrow after rehearsal??

**70h!Ta1**

my treat :3

**10hyodo.**

Sure

**10hyodo.**

I need to study, though. So we can’t be out long

**70h!Ta1**

got it!! we’ll do a taiyaki speedrun :D

**10hyodo.**

Looking forward to it.

* * *

**Sakyo-Furuichi**

**Sakoda**

ANIKI 

**Sakoda**

Apparently Juza has a big test on Monday !! 

**Sakoda**

So. U should go easy on him @ rehearsal 

**Sakyo-Furuichi**

Hyodo can handle himself fine. 

**Sakoda**

Ur right 

**Sakyo-Furuichi**

But I’ll keep an eye on him. Thanks. 

**Sakoda**

No problem 

**Sakoda**

Want 2 join the Juza fanclub?? 

**Sakyo-Furuichi**

The what? 

**Sakoda**

Kumon started it 

**Sakoda**

Its just extra support 4 Juza 

**Sakoda**

And sometimes talking about how cool he is 

**Sakyo-Furuichi**

I don’t think I should show favoritism towards my troupe members. 

**Sakoda**

Aniki is so smart!!! 

**Sakyo-Furuichi**

But thanks for thinking of me. 

**Sakoda**

:)))))))) 

**Sakyo-Furuichi**

That’s a lot of mouths. 

**Sakoda**

ALL OF THEM ARE SAYING “ANIKI IS SO COOL” 

**Sakyo-Furuichi**

Hmph.

* * *

**a.k.a-AZM**

**BANRI.**

hey why were u glaring at me during rehearsal 

**a.k.a-AZM**

Ask Kumon

* * *

**9mon-baseball**

**BANRI.**

hey why was azami glaring at me during rehearsal 

**9mon-baseball**

WERE U BEING MEAN TO NIICHAN???

**BANRI.**

no 

**9mon-baseball**

THEN WHY WAS AZAMI GLARING AT U???

**BANRI.**

U TELL ME?????

* * *

**a.k.a-AZM**

**BANRI.**

he wont tell me 

**a.k.a-AZM**

lol

* * *

**10hyodo.**

**10hyodo.**

Thanks for the taiyaki earlier

**70h!Ta1**

no problem!!!!

**70h!Ta1**

hows studying??

**10hyodo.**

Hard

**10hyodo.**

I’m getting a headache

**70h!Ta1**

oh no!!

* * *

**juza fanclub**

**70h!Ta1**

ALERT ALERT juza-san has a headache 

**9mon-baseball**

OH NO 

**muku-prince**

oh no;;;;;; 

**Omi-F**

You got sweets with him earlier right? 

**70h!Ta1**

yea!!! 

**Omi-F**

Has he had anything else to eat? 

**Omi-F**

Some protein or something to drink might help 

**a.k.a-AZM**

He should take a painkiller 

**a.k.a-AZM**

Preferably w/ food 

**a.k.a-AZM**

I have some in my room ill bring him some w/ food & water 

**9mon-baseball**

wow!!! azami thats really kind!! 

**a.k.a-AZM**

Well i just already had it on hand 

**a.k.a-AZM**

Its not a big deal 

**9mon-baseball**

still :D

* * *

**10hyodo.**

**70h!Ta1**

i hope u feel better :( 

**10hyodo.**

Thanks. 

**10hyodo.**

Azami just brought me some painkillers and snacks 

**10hyodo.**

I don’t know how he knew I wanted that 

**70h!Ta1**

that was nice of him!! 

**70h!Ta1**

maybe its his “someone was eating only sweets” sense LOL 

**10hyodo.**

Does he really have something like that 

**70h!Ta1**

whooooo knooooows!!!!! 

**10hyodo.**

I guess this company is full of extraordinary people. 

**70h!Ta1**

yeah!!!!!

* * *

**10hyodo.**

**tsuzuru-writer**

Hey Juza, how’s studying for your test going? 

**10hyodo.**

It’s ok 

**tsuzuru-writer**

Do you want any help studying? 

**tsuzuru-writer**

I finished my homework for the weekend faster than I expected 

**10hyodo.**

Are you sure? 

**10hyodo.**

You have a script too, right 

**tsuzuru-writer**

I have plenty of time for that 

**tsuzuru-writer**

And your test is tomorrow 

**tsuzuru-writer**

I took Statistics last year, so I might be able to help 

**10hyodo.**

Yeah 

**10hyodo.**

If you don’t mind 

**10hyodo.**

Sure 

**tsuzuru-writer**

Okay! 

**tsuzuru-writer**

I’ll come find you after lunch? 

**10hyodo.**

Ok 

**10hyodo.**

Thanks 

**tsuzuru-writer**

No problem :)

* * *

**10hyodo.**

**muku-prince**

[img23.jpg] 

**muku-prince**

look at this bunny!!! 

**10hyodo.**

Cute 

**muku-prince**

[img48.jpg] 

**muku-prince**

this cat reminds me of azami-kun!! 

**10hyodo.**

Lol 

**10hyodo.**

Yeah 

**muku-prince**

[img65.jpg] 

**muku-prince**

this is kyuuchan after an autumn troupe performance 

**10hyodo.**

I didn’t know dogs could cry like that 

**muku-prince**

i think it’s photoshopped! 

**10hyodo.**

Oh yeah 

**10hyodo.**

These are cute 

**muku-prince**

they are!! 

**muku-prince**

i hope your week goes well jyuuchan!! please don’t hesitate to reach out if you need anything!! 

**10hyodo.**

Of course 

**10hyodo.**

Thanks :)

* * *

**9mon-baseball**

**9mon-baseball**

banri 

**9mon-baseball**

u better be a good and QUIET roommate tonight 

**9mon-baseball**

niichan has a test tomorrow and he needs his rest 

**BANRI.**

literally i am always the perfect roommate 

**BANRI.**

its hyodo who keeps ME up 

**BANRI.**

u know this 

**9mon-baseball**

yeah 

**9mon-baseball**

but still 

**9mon-baseball**

tonight its extra important!!! 

**BANRI.**

fine 

**BANRI.**

hes getting ready for bed dont forget to come tuck him in or whatever 

**9mon-baseball**

do u think that would help?? 

**BANRI.**

well 

**BANRI.**

it cant hurt

* * *

**juza fanclub**

**9mon-baseball**

EVERyONE 

**9mon-baseball**

TODAYS THE DAY 

**9mon-baseball**

EVERYONE SEND NIICHAN GOOD TEST-PASSING ENERGIES 

**70h!Ta1**

im sending them!!!!!! 

**muku-prince**

me too *^* 

**Sakoda**

Good luck !!!! 

**a.k.a-AZM**

After all this 

**a.k.a-AZM**

He better ace that test 

**tsuzuru-writer**

I helped him study yesterday 

**tsuzuru-writer**

He should be able to do decently 

**Omi-F**

That was really good of you, Tsuzuru :) 

**tsuzuru-writer**

Well it’s nice to be able to help out my underclassmen every once in a while 

**70h!Ta1**

u can help me study sometime too tsuzuru-kunnnn 

**tsuzuru-writer**

Can’t you ask Tsukioka-san 

**70h!Ta1**

Am i a joke to u 

**Omi-F**

Haha 

**Omi-F**

I’m planning to grab some manjuu for Juza on my way home from work 

**Omi-F**

So he can have something tasty to munch on regardless of how his test goes 

**9mon-baseball**

tHANK U 

**9mon-baseball**

u all are the BEST 

**9mon-baseball**

best fanclub for the best niichan!!! 

**70h!Ta1**

>:DDD

* * *

**10hyodo.**

**Omi-F**

Hey, I have something for you when you get home. Come by my room :)

**10hyodo.**

?

**Omi-F**

Just something I saw on my way home and thought of you.

**10hyodo.**

Ok

* * *

**juza fanclub**

**70h!Ta1**

juza-san is in our room!!!!! omi-kun bought him some manjuu 

**70h!Ta1**

omi-kun is asking him about his test 

**70h!Ta1**

he says he thinks he did ok!!!!!! 

**70h!Ta1**

he says. thanks to tsuzuru-kun 

**tsuzuru-writer**

I’m glad to hear that 

**9mon-baseball**

WOOHOOOO 

**muku-prince**

i’m so happy!!!! 

**Sakoda**

YAAAA 

**9mon-baseball**

its all thanks to all of ur hard work!!!! 

**9mon-baseball**

AND thanks to niichan for being the smartest and coolest!!!! 

**a.k.a-AZM**

All that test stress better not show on his skin 

**9mon-baseball**

aw cut him some slack azami!! 

**muku-prince**

i hope jyuuchan can relax now... 

**tsuzuru-writer**

Relaxing... In uni... 

**muku-prince**

;;A;; 

**70h!Ta1**

TT____TT 

**muku-prince**

@A@;;; 

**tsuzuru-writer**

Muku, we’re just exaggerating. It’s a lot of work, but it’s doable. 

**70h!Ta1**

speak for urself tsuzuru-kun TT__T

* * *

**10hyodo.**

**9mon-baseball**

niichan how are u feeling?? 

**10hyodo.**

Good 

**10hyodo.**

I had a tough test today. I think you knew that? 

**10hyodo.**

But everyones been really nice 

**10hyodo.**

Omi-san bought me some sweets. And Muku has been sending me really cute pictures 

**9mon-baseball**

aw!! 

**10hyodo.**

Sakyo-san said we can play my favorite improv game at rehearsal tomorrow 

**10hyodo.**

I’m looking forward to it 

**9mon-baseball**

yay!!! 

**10hyodo.**

How are you? 

**9mon-baseball**

ummm 

**9mon-baseball**

im really happy!!! 

**9mon-baseball**

we have some really really great friends here!!!! 

**9mon-baseball**

and im happy that ur happy!!! 

**9mon-baseball**

i dont have too much schoolwork this week 

**9mon-baseball**

and summer troupe is gonna go to the mall during the weekend 

**9mon-baseball**

so theres a lot to be excited about!! 

**10hyodo.**

That’s great :) 

**9mon-baseball**

if i see any tasty sweets at the mall ill buy some for u!!!! 

**10hyodo.**

You don’t have to do that. I’ve been spoiled so much this weekend 

**9mon-baseball**

too late!!!! u cant stop the kumon and muku spoiling niichan train!!!! >:3 

**10hyodo.**

You and Muku both, huh 

**10hyodo.**

Well 

**10hyodo.**

Thank you. I’m really lucky to have you 

**9mon-baseball**

niichan ;____; 

**9mon-baseball**

im the luckiest, though!!!!!!! 

**10hyodo.**

I am 

**9mon-baseball**

no!!!!! its me!!!!!! 

**10hyodo.**

<3 

**10hyodo.**

I’m going to bed now 

**9mon-baseball**

good!!!!! get that beauty sleep!!!!! so azami doesnt get mad at u!!!!! 

**10hyodo.**

Yeah 

**10hyodo.**

Goodnight. Thanks 

**9mon-baseball**

gnight niichan!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> works i used to help with the work skin: [this a3 LIME skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243), [this ios messaging skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722), amd [this custom divider skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817334)!
> 
> my [twitter](http://twitter.com/futarinoshoutai) is locked most of the time these days, but feel free to hmu there!


End file.
